


The Green Son

by AlyssPotter



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is Peter's dad, Bruce is awesome, Peter is a mix of all Spidermen, hope you enjoy :), writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssPotter/pseuds/AlyssPotter
Summary: There was a reason Peter was chosen by the spider, and a reason for his affinity with animals-all it took was a gargantuan green man throwing him into a building and claiming to be his father to realize it.





	1. Christmas Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is Alyss Potter. As you can see, I decided to reach out and try a new platform to post my works (I'm AlyssPotter at fanfiction.net). If you've got any suggestions or tops, feel free to let me know! I'm super excited to share my stories with you, here's to hoping you enjoy!

It had been a normal day-well, as normal as a spider-mutated-super-teen's day could get. Peter had cleaned his room (for once), and driven Aunt May to the airport. She was flying out to California to visit some distant relative that Peter wasn't even aware existed. He sounded like a cool guy, though, from what Aunt May had told him. The dude was practically a genius.

Aunt May had been disappointed when Peter said he couldn't go, and to be honest, so was he, but crime never rested. Heh, he sounded like one of those cheesy old Captain America posters.

After dropping her off and making sure she got on her flight safely, Peter drove to the grocery store and picked up enough food to last him a week, then raced home and shoved it all in the fridge.

Thankfully, his high school had a week long break, and Peter was planning to spend it all as your friendly neighborhood webslinger. Which was why it was prudent to stock up while he still had enough energy to do so. Quickly checking to make sure the house was locked, Peter skateboarded to an abandon warehouse he'd found earlier that week and changed personas, hiding his civilian cloths behind a rusted truck. With a shout of joy, Spiderman flung himself into the air, relishing in the familiar rush of air that always accompanied his spandex activities. Wow, that sounded really wrong. Meh.

Compared to most days, this one was pretty tame; only two robberies, a bank heist, and five attempted muggings. All in all, Peter was feeling pretty proud of his city. He even got free food after a stopped house fire (that peach cobbler was almost as good as Aunt May's!) and spent most of the day randomly flinging himself across the sky and observing the urban 'wild life'.

With the police radio hooked up to his handy-dandy SHIELD issued communicator ("We can't have a teenager flying around the city pretending to be a superhero without supervision!" Nick Fury had informed him when the arachnid questioned the decision. Peter decided not to ask anymore questions, after that), the red-and-blue clad teen had settled down on the top of an unused crane-he and the construction boys had a pretty good relationship-a few hours ago, sunbathing and enjoying the light snooze.

Naturally, trouble chose that moment to strike in the shape of a fun-sized green problem. The loud roar startled Peter from his much needed sleep, and he nearly rolled off the edge of the crane. Taking several deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves, Peter stood up and jumped off the yellow pole, launching his webshooters and swinging towards the disturbance; geez, he could almost hear Nick Fury's voice saying that in his head. 'Get going, Spiderman, there's a disturbance down on 5th. Don't you dare be late!'

...Perhaps he had better take a break from SHIELD before he developed a Hill voice too.

Upon turning another corner, Spiderman nearly stopped, groaning and face palming. So it was gonna be one of those days.

With a thump, Spiderman landed on the ground, releasing his web fluid and turning to face the problem. One that promised him a lot of possible future pain.

"Looook big guy, why don't we all calm down," Spiderman spread his hands placatingly, crouched in front of the Policemen as a human shield. In front of him stood a growling Hulk, his muscled chest heaving with anger and misplaced aggression. The green man roared, grabbing a discarded car and crushing it between one fist.

Spiderman chuckled nervously, flinching as the car was flung inches above his head. "Cmon Hulk, you know Fury hates it when you destroy stuff."

"FUUUURRRRRYYYYY!" The Hulk roared, pounding his fist on the concrete and creaking craters in the road. Spiderman's eyes widened as the Hulk charged towards him, flinging a web and launching himself at the beast, his feet firmly connecting with the solid mass. "So I'm guessing Fury is a sore subject," the arachnid commented as the Hulk stumbled back.

The green man bared his teeth, howling another "FURY!" angrily. Spiderman landed on the side of a building, scratching his head. The Policemen (and woman) had long since fled, leaving Spidey to take care of the mess. Gee, thanks fellers! Nice to know you've got my back.

"Ok, no F-eye patch man. What did he do to make you so mad? Did he restrict your red meat again? Not that you really need anymore anyways," he quipped, swinging around the Hulk and hooking his legs around the giant man's neck.

"Spidey let Hulk go!" Hulk growled, grabbing the red spandex hero by the legs and holding him upside down. Spiderman gulped as he was held eye level to the green eyed creature. "Uhhhh, bad-" the Hulk flung Spiderman into the adjacent building, the toss knocking him through several walls (thank goodness they were doing a restoration-drywall was nowhere near as painful as solid brick) where he finally landed on a wooden desk with a bang. "-idea," he finished, groaning as he sat up painfully. As was his luck, he'd landed on the same shoulder Electro had zapped the previous night, and the stitches had torn open (again).

A loud roar alerted him of the pressing problem and several crashes later had the Hulk standing in front of the hero. Peter scrambled up, fists automatically raising to face the heaving threat. His clenched muscles slowly relaxed as the moments passed and the Hulk made no move to attack him. "Uh, buddy?" He asked cautiously, dropping his guard and reaching out to his tentative friend.

Green eyes slowly rose from the ground to meet his, and Peter froze, his eyes tracing the tear that trekked down the angry creatures face. That-that was not supposed to happen.

"Hulk? Are you-" he paused mid sentence as a large green hand placed itself on his shoulder. A sarcastic part of his mind idly commented on the irony of being squashed like a bug (he always attracted the worst luck).

"Son," Hulk nodded, gathering Spiderman in a hug and squeezing him tightly.

Spiderman's eyes bugged out more than usual as he squeaked out, "Son?!"


	2. Jinxed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sucks at life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, so, here's chapter 2! Sorry for not posting, I literally haven't had a second of free time in four months. Enjoy :)

Growling to himself, Spiderman shifted the heavy man he'd attached to his shoulder (in many ways, his webs were a lot like duct tape). His teeth felt like they were on fire with his incessant grinding as he swung around another corner. Not only was this painful, but the man's momentum kept threatening to throw them both into the adjacent buildings. They turned another corner and the man began to slip, the spare blanket Peter had found and wrapped around his waist beginning to slip off his prone form. Spiderman's arm automatically whipped up to steady the man-nobody needed to see that-and Peter was introduced to another fun form of agony; one armed swinging.

Spiderman groaned loudly, his shoulder largely protesting the abuse it was suffering. Why had Fury chosen today of all days to move the Helicarrier to the other side of town?

Several civilians had stopped to stare at the web-slinger open mouthed, pointing, and several began taking out their cameras. With a hiss, Spiderman began swinging them faster and higher, trying to avoid scrutiny. If Jameson suddenly started blathering about him being a kidnapper, he was gonna-welp. Never mind.

The man's face suddenly popped up on the giant tv screen Spiderman was passing, and Peter could practically feel the spit flying from JJJ's mouth.

"SPIDERMAN IS A MENACE! NOT ONLY IS HE TERRORIZING OUR CITY, BUT HE HAS THE GALL TO START KIDNAPPING NEW YORK'S VERY OWN CITIZENS! THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS, SPIDERMAN WAS SPOTTED JUST MINUTES AGO HOLDING A MAN HOSTAGE! WITNESSES GAVE EVIDENCE THAT THERE WAS YELLING ON THE SCENE AND THE HOSTAGE TRIED TO ESCAPE SPIDERMAN BUT WAS KNOCKED OUT! THE NEW YORK POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY TO TAKE CARE OF THE SITUATION-"

Several loud gunshots echoed from the streets, and Spiderman yelped, shielding the man with his body and dropping to avoid the rain of bullets.

"Oh, my spider senses are tingling," Peter muttered sarcastically, mentally glowering at the nonexistent warning. Finally (nice going, Spidey sense) the tingling began at the back of his mind, and Spiderman flipped this way and that, flinging several more webs to keep the two airborne. Oh, joy. Just another day in the life of your favorite acrobatic spider-teen.

Several bullets narrowly missed his head, and Peter winced, dropping from the sky. "C'mon, guys, I thought we were past all this!" Spiderman complained, lightly landing on a lamppost with the man held securely with one hand. The thin metal warbled under his weight and Peter internally grimaced, a gloved hand gripping the metal, getting ready to jump again.

"SPIDER-MAN, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The police captain yelled, and each member of the corps trained their gun on the teenager. The hero's eyes widened comically as he considered the situation, glancing at the man still slung over his shoulder.

"Um, that might be a little difficult, seeing as I'll end up dropping him the second I do that-" several gunshots whizzed by his head, and the spandex-covered hero yelped, carefully slinging the man around his neck and raising both of his hands. "Ok guys, geez, trigger happy much?"

"GET ON THE GROUND-"

"I'm going, I'm going, no need to yell!" Spiderman muttered, carefully jumping to the ground behind a police cruiser. The guns followed his movements, despite the civilian still passed out on his back-well, he wasn't really a civilian, seeing as he'd been attacking Peter just moments ago as a giant green rage monster, and-the, uh, other thing that he was not willing to think about at that very moment (hewasaParkerhewasaParkerhewasaParker).

"GET WHERE WE CAN SEE YOU!" The head police yelled again (great, now his hearing was failing him), and several guns clicked as the safeties were removed. Peter grimaced, the beginnings of a headache forming as his Spidey sense screamed at him to run away. Slowly, the hero grabbed the man, pulling off the webs, and lowering him to the ground.

"STOP MOVING!" The policemen yelled again, clicking off his own safety. Unlike some of the other cops, this man's hand was steady and unwavering. His skin was rough, and the callouses on his hands suggested he'd been going at this for a long time. Peter eyed him wearily, making sure to keep him in his line of sight as he ducked behind the cruiser.

"I'm just going to put him down," Spiderman said slowly, making his movements painfully obvious and sluggish. After securing the cloth tighter, double checking that the man was carefully propped up against the vehicle's tire, and out of harm's way, Spiderman stood up, cautiously walking around to the other side of the cruiser with his hands raised in the air. A crowd of civilians had gathered around the police car barrier, and several phones were raised to record the scene. Spiderman nearly sighed, trying very, very hard not to let his frustration show so that the cops wouldn't get any edgier. Trigger happy cops were not fun to deal with; yes, that was sarcasm, and yes, he spoke from experience.

"Look, Captain," Spiderman glanced at the man's badge, "Stacy, I didn't kidnap this man. He's in need of medical care, and I really need to get him there."

"We have men that can do that, Spiderman, there is no need for you to further his injuries by flying above rooftops," Stacy countered, gesturing to a medical team in the back of the Police huddle. One of the younger recruits even waved at Spiderman before his hand was slapped down by an older woman. Peter grinned, despite the situation.

The hero shifted slightly, carefully keeping every Policemen in his line of sight. The Hulk-man was still passed out-right now, that was probably a good thing-and Peter still hadn't gotten a chance to look him over. Really, the only thing he had noticed was the man's rather familiar brown hair. He wasn't quite sure how, if he woke up, he would react to the situation. For all he knew, he'd pop back into his 'other' form-best to just take him to SHIELD and let them deal with it. "Captain Stacy, I get that, but he's part of, um, a government association, so I need to get him back to their headquarters ASAP."

Stacy raised an eyebrow, catching a glimpse of the still unconscious civilian. "And which government organization would that be?"

"SHIELD," Spiderman answered, biting back yet another sigh at the look of confusion that passed over Stacy's face. "You know, that secret one that's pretty well known now because of the Avengers?"

Peter really hoped that that was true. He did not want to have another 'chat' with Fury about the importance of SHIELD security. The last one they'd had, he had ended up patrolling with Deadpool for a month; and the phobia of chimichangas that had resulted was totally justifiable.

...They were public now...right?

"Ok, let's say that's true," Stacy replied, his gun still trained on the teenager, "then what do you have to prove that this man is a part of SHIELD and that they asked you to pick him up? And what exactly happened to him?"

Spiderman frowned, trying to think of a good explanation. His mind cheerfully (annoyingly) informed him that there wasn't one that wouldn't compromise secret identities or SHIELD secrets. He sighed, loathing that stupid SHIELD contract he'd signed, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "Classified?"

"I can't accept that as a reason," Captain Stacy said-wait, was that pity?-staring Spiderman in the eye. "We can work this out if you come with us; then you can prove that, as you say, you're not guilty."

The teenager shifted uncomfortably, his mind sifting through the multiple scenarios (he was not going down without a fight) before it caught on one very important fact. The civilian he was staring at raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alright, I'll come with you and everything, but could you please get the civilians out of here so they don't get hurt?"

The cop raised his eyebrow, raising his gun a little higher, all former traces of sympathy disappearing. "I hope you realize how that sentence was very counterproductive. If having civilians around means you'll come with us quietly, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"But that's against the law!" Spiderman protested, biting his lip angrily, "No matter what the situation, if there are guns involved, you're supposed to clear the area to avoid accidental casualties! I would've thought they covered that in cop-made-easy 101."

Captain Stacy shook his head, nodding to a cop holding handcuffs. The other cop stepped forward, quickly clipping the cuffs around the hero's wrists and pulling back, as if scared he would bite. "You're not a normal case, Spiderman, so I can't do that. I hope for both the civilians and your sake that you come quietly. You're under arrest for kidnapping, assault, and terrorizing the city of New York."

The arachnid rolled his eyes, biting his tongue to avoid the automatic retort that begged to make an appearance (and failed spectacularly). "Ya, and I'm Loki. C'mon, chief, even you can tell those are all far fetched."

"Are they?" the cop's eyebrow rose in question, the man himself taking a cautious step forward. "That's not the same story we've heard."

Spiderman huffed irritatedly, rolling his shoulder to try and counter the pain from a light bullet wound. After his numerous team-ups with the Avengers, he would've thought that the public would lay back a little, but nope. The tyranny was still coming full force. "No, actually, they're not. Seriously, me, a supervillain? This costume is just too fine for that-ya see this classy design?-and Jameson just loves to blather about other people's mistakes and spout slander."

"Nonetheless, you need to come with us," Stacy said grimly, keeping his gun trained on the vigilante and nodding to another cop. The burly man cracked his knuckles menacingly, carefully holstering his gun.

"So we're doing this the hard way," Spiderman muttered to himself, his muscles tensing in response. "What is with New Yorkers and making things so difficult?"

The policemen gave Spiderman a shark-like grin, assuming his lack of movement to be surrender. He stalked forward, and Peter did his best not to balk at the man's menacing frame; his muscles relaxed, and his eyes narrowed, watching for his weak spot. The burly cop finally stopped in front of him, smirking down at Spiderman and reaching for his handcuffs.

Spiderman didn't move, waiting until-there! He opened a gap in his guard, and Spiderman struck out, simultaneously snapping his handcuffs. The burly man fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen and Peter wasted no time webbing up barriers around the battle scene to protect the civilians from the ricochet. Bullets began raining down on him and Peter gritted his teeth, focusing on the task and trying to avoid the bullets at the same time; the cocoon of webbing was almost complete. If this was a video game, a little bubble would've popped up; new skill unlocked: multitasking! Speaking of which, if he forgot to turn in another chemistry lab, his teacher was going to murder him.

The hero bit back a yell as a bullet grazed his forearm; right, priorities. Now that the civilians were safe from harm, Spiderman easily took down the cops-webs only-taking care to trap their guns far away from their hands. All was going well-and then Aunt May called.

Spiderman groaned as the faint ringtone caught his attention, flipping the small device out from his boot pocket and holding it up to his ear. "Hey Aunt May!" Peter answered cheerfully, flipping over one of the men and knocking him out with a kick to the temple.

"Hello Peter, I just called to tell you that my flight landed safely," Aunt May smiled in California, gently hugging Peter's other Uncle. The man grinned roguishly, giving her a cheeky kiss on the cheek. May laughed, swatting the 40-ish-year-old's arm.

"That's great, Aunt May!" Spiderman dodged another barrage of bullets, using one hand to flip over and use one of the men as a springboard. A flurry of yells responded to the action as he swept his legs in a large arc, knocking out another five cops. "I'm glad you got there alright. There wasn't any trouble on the flight, was there? And that relative picked you up ok?"

"I'm fine, Peter," Aunt May answered fondly, frowning at the sounds coming through the phone. "And his name is-" another thud from Peter's end, "-what on Earth are you doing? It sounds like you're in a fight, Peter!"

The hero winced from a combination of her intuition and the new shiner he'd acquired. "Uh, something like that. 'M playing a video game, no need to worry."

"I wish you wouldn't play such violent games," Peter cringed at the response, "But you're a teenager, I suppose it's only natural. Have you done your homework yet?"

"I'm still working on it," finally, Spiderman webbed the last guy down, "but I'm about done. I, ah, need to go Aunt May! Urgent business to attend to."

"Alright, alright, I know this old lady's such a bore to talk to-"

"-no you're not!-"

"-so I'll take my leave. I love you, Peter."

Peter grinned, webbing up another three guns, "I love you too, Aunt May. Be safe!"

The call ended with a click, and Spiderman carefully slid it back into his specially sewn boot pocket. Standing up, Peter surveyed the damage with a critical eye, nodding as he found each man and woman safely contained. He'd even taken special care not to knock out the recruit who'd waved at him earlier, and the young man was staring at him in awe from his cocoon. Peter waved at him, before turning back to the general cop-public.

"Well, I'd say it's been been fun, but it really wasn't," the vigilante announced, flipping over the cruiser and picking up the unconscious man once again. "I would love to stay and chat, but there's a little business that requires my attention-you know, the dude I didn't kidnap that needs a doctor. Sling ya later!"

Some of the barely conscious officers groaned as he flew off, and Peter frowned; the pun hadn't been that bad.

Up on the Helicarrier, Nick Fury gazed at the multiple camera views displaying the situation. Parker had done better than he had expected; in fact, he'd contained the situation very nicely. If Fury was to rank him, he would've put him up at Captain America's level. That wasn't praise he gave easily.

Frowning, Fury sat back in his plush chair, curling his fingers around the armrests irritably. He'd need to have another talk with those cops-the fact that they had reacted so badly was worrying, as was their absolute distrust in Spiderman. Even he would grudgingly admit that the kid was doing good, despite his doing it against the law. But ever since he had become a part of SHIELD, everything he did was legal and commissioned by their branch of the government. His patrol's were strictly on his terms, but SHIELD still took responsibility for his actions-the kid had better not mess up.

The policemen should have been informed of this fact-them attacking the young hero was the same as attacking SHIELD itself, and he was not going to stand for it. If this turned out to be another Civil War, they sure as heck were gonna win (did they have former super assassins on their side? No, he thought not).

The door was flung against the wall with a bang and Fury tilted his head, glancing up at the strategically placed mirror. An eyebrow rose amusedly at the intrusion, even if it was expected (they'd already set up the containing unit-ahem, medical bay).

Spiderman stood fuming in the doorway, multiple bullet holes, scratches, and cuts littering his suit, and a snoring man wrapped in a blanket dangling in his arms bridal style. "You are going to explain what the Daredevil is going on. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had as much fun reading that as I had writing it. I'll try and post all the chapters soon, if you really want to get ahead and see what's already written, go to AlyssPotter at fanfiction.net. Comments? Concerns? Miscellanious ideas I should make a story out of? Lemme know below and I'll try and get back to ya.  
> Kisses!  
> Alyss


End file.
